


Dance with Me?

by youwalnut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Flirts, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Slow Dancing, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Toss me in the Sin Bin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwalnut/pseuds/youwalnut
Summary: Dr. Tris Maddox leads a simple life. Go to the lab, play with nanotech and prosthetics, check on her super soldier bff, Steve Rogers. But when Steve and his pre-war friend call on Tris for aid, her life gets a whole lot more exciting.





	1. Chapter 1

Taupe t-strap heels clicked up the brick stairs to her South Boston three-decker. She sighed, unlocking the heavy, navy-colored door and stepping inside to escape the world. After a long day analyzing nanotechnology and it's potential in the field of bioengineering and robotics, this was her respite. The click of her heels continued to her kitchen, her mind set on the fresh six pack of IPAs and the leftover orange chicken in her fridge. Her life wasn't necessarily stressful, by any means. Go to the lab, come home, do some yoga, make sure her best friend isn't dead. All pretty standard, really. Dr. Tristana Maddox lived a relatively normal life, except for the 98-year-old super soldier who had been thrust into her life a few years ago. She knew Steve could take care of himself, but nothing would stop her from worrying about the tall Avenger.

The quiet hiss of the bottle immediately melted away any residual tension, even before the sharp beer hit her tongue. She wondered how Steve was. It had been a few weeks since she had heard anything from him. Par for the course, she thought to herself. Steve's a busy man. Got superhero shit to do. I should probably give him a call tonight. Tris pressed the green bottle to her full lips and stopped, feeling eyes on her from her back door.

Speak, or think of the devil, she smiled, seeing Steve knocking on the paned glass door.

“Jesus, Steve, you startled me,” she greeted him with a broad, dimpled smile. “Get in here, you dope.”

“Hey, Tris. Sorry I didn't call.” His voice was quiet and apologetic as he stepped forward to give her a hug. There was a man with him. He looked familiar, but she couldn’t be sure. It was dark and his face was obscured by a ball cap and sheets of long, dark hair.

“Yeah, yeah, do it again, I’ll have to kill ya. Don't you laugh, either. I’m serious.” He didn't stop. She wasn’t serious. “What if I would’ve had a gentleman caller, huh?” the doctor laughed. “Okay, so we both know I'm more likely to be dancing really embarrassingly in my underwear or something.”

The two men came inside as she held the door open. “Who's your friend?” Scathing blue eyes raked over his features, trying to get a read on this guy. And to figure out how the hell she knew him.

“Tris, this is Bu-“ Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. On fire.

“Oh my god, you shot me.” The dark-haired man swallowed hard when she recognized him. “No hard feelings or anything, but what the fuck? Just outta curiosity. Like, what the fuck? Hanging out with people who shoot your friends, Cap?” She chuckled and clicked her tongue.

“I, uh,” the man she recognized as the Winter Soldier managed. If he would’ve been this thrown off two years ago by me speaking to him, it would've saved me a bullet wound.

“This is Bucky Barnes. He's my best friend. Pre War,” he paused, looking down at her with pleading eyes. “And we could use a place to lay low.”

“Oh. OH. Get in here, guys.” She scanned over her small backyard, not that there be any threat after Captain America traipsed through it. Steve had closed the blinds over the kitchen sink. He explained what was happening. Something about an assassination and Bucky being framed for it. If Steve trusted him, she would, too. The beer sat untouched on her kitchen counter as they sat around her small, kitchen table, condensation dripping down the sides, rippling the label.

“So, did you want to curse at us some more?” Steve quipped.

“Har-har, that's exactly why I invited you in, Steven. Jesus,” she sassed at her best friend. She looked back to Bucky, who looked terribly uncomfortable in her kitchen. Dressed in dark, muted colors, he stood out like a sore thumb against her robin's egg blue cabinets. He was a touch disheveled, but was still dashing under the yellow tinted of her lights.

“So, you're ex-HYDRA? I didn’t think that was, ya know, a thing.” She looked over to Steve. “That's a thing? Really?”

“Yeah. Ex-military, ex-HYDRA. I’ve excelled at quitting things.” Bucky's smile was warm. The way his eyes crinkled at the corner would've made her weak in the knees any other day. She couldn’t help but smile with him. That was still okay if they were on the lam, right?

“Oh, I doubt that. I didn't have you pegged as a quitter, Mr. Barnes,” Tris purred. The tone wasn’t lost on either of the men, as Bucky cocked his brow and smirked, and Steve lightly scoffed, earning a nudge under the table.

"Steeeeve, come on. It wasn't that bad, was it? I mean, I know it’s been a while,” she groaned, leaning her head back in the kitchen chair, dark, spiraling curls dropping behind her shoulders.

“I-" he started.

"I thought it was fine, sugar, but it's sergeant,” Bucky said through a smug smirk. A dark blush crept up her pale cheeks and she looked down at her hands on the table.

“It was worse than me, and I'm almost a century old,” Steve laughed. She was going to kill him. Simple as that. They were both laughing at this point, and if she physically could, she would disappear into nothing and dip out of this conversation.

“Come on, Steve. Don't be mean about it. I'm, uh, I’m sure she's doing her best. Unless she wants another shot at it..” That shitty smile was pretty well cemented on his face. Steve leaned back in his chair, watching her frustration with a grin.

“I had a beer at one point, I just.. there you are,” she hissed, standing and straightening her dress and grabbing the damp bottle from the counter and taking a quick drink. “Beers, fellas? No? All for me? Perfect. And if you’re trying to impress me with rank, Sergeant, good luck. My pa's a general.” The engineer didn’t wait for a response before pulling the beverages from the fridge. She returned to her seat at the table and took another, longer, drink.

"I never learned how to flirt, okay. My go-to is batting my eyelashes and roasting the ever-loving shit out of them. All things considered, I thought it was fine. And if you, Steven, are too obtuse to see that, it's your loss, babe.” Bucky leaned forward and grabbed a beer, twisting off the pry top cap. Show off.

“Y'know, I wouldn’t mind seeing the eyelash thing. I think that'd do the trick,” Bucky teased, taking a long drink of the beer. Tris rested her chin on her palm and crossed an arm across her chest, leaning closer to him. She knew what she was doing, acting demure, exposing a strip of cleavage, and he was eating it up. She looked up at him through her dark lashes, and flitted them closed a couple times before locking their blue eyes together with a salacious smile.

“Did it work?” she leaned away, crossing her long legs. The low chuckle answered her question before he ever spoke. Still got it, she thought.

“I don't know,” Bucky paused to move his chair closer to the doctor. “You may have to try it again. Better yet, just keep lookin' at me like that, and we'll be great.”

“My god,” Steve laughed at his friends. “This is something else.” If she was being honest, he was right. Two of Captain America's closest friends were flirting with each other, and he was stuck in the same room. “I'm not sure if I'm even needed here anymore, but I can't look away. It's so.. so bad.” She snorted, indignantly.

“Now you’re just being rude. You jealous I don't flirt with you, Stevie? That it?” Tris's laugh was bubbly and light. Something Steve had made fun of her for in the past. ‘Someone in my line of work can't laugh like that. You laugh like a bar fly,’ whatever that meant.

"Probably. He wouldn’t know what to do if someone like you came on to someone like him.” Bucky joked. The blonde man looked between the two of them with soft eyes, but his mouth was quirked into something between a hard line and a smirk.

“I don't need to put up with this,” he laughed, standing from the table. Tris stood with him, running her hands over her ruby dress to smooth any wrinkles.

“Let me show you to an extra room, yeah? I need to arm the security anyway,” Tris said, linking her arm with Steve's, leading him out of the kitchen. “That'd be great. G'night, Buck,” he called back into the kitchen over his shoulder.

They walked through the dark living room, towards the front door. The security system blinked to life after she punched in a code. Of course she trusted Steve. She trusted him when she first met him, when he came to her with any problem, even now, when he brought the man who shot her into her own home.

“Hey?” she began, her tone hushed as she led him to the second floor. “You know I’d do anything for you, right?”

“Of course.”

“Right, so, coming here tonight, knowing the scars on my arm are a direct consequence of the guy sitting in my kitchen, you trust him? Like you trust me?”

“Tristana Maddox, I trust him with my life.”

“Do you trust him with mine?” He stopped at the top of the landing, standing in front of her. Tris stood on the second step, looking up at him.

“I do.”

"Do you mind if I, uh..” she asked, fidgeting with a curl of hair.

“You’re an adult, Tris. I trust you, I trust him.” He offered his arm when she took the last step up the staircase. Taking his arm, she led him to a room towards the back of the house. “Besides, why do you think we came here tonight instead of anywhere else?” Steve snorted knowingly, patting her hand resting on his arm.

"Okay. I, all right. Good night, Steve,” she pulled closer to his side, embracing him. Captain America just told her to get some dick. A person has to smile at that.

“I am glad you came here tonight. I’ve missed ya, kid.”

“Missed you, too.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. “Good night.”

The door closed behind him, and she exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Okay, Tris. You can do this. He already acted like he was interested. Oh god, what if he's not and you’ve been making a fool of yourself? Steve may be invested in this, but what if he's not? She swallowed hard as she rounded back towards the kitchen. Bucky stood in front of the wall, looking up at the old, framed pictures.

The image that caught his attention was a picture of a couple, a man in a military uniform embracing a woman in nurse's uniform. They were very handsome together, he thought to himself. He had taken off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his charcoal henley. Tris's gaze lingered on his left arm before she spoke to him.

“They're my parents,” she explained, stepping into the well-lit room. “They met serving together in Vietnam.” Bucky glanced back to her before looking at the picture again. She wondered if he had someone like that in the war. “He was a major and she was an Army nurse.”

“You look a lot like your dad. I, uh, I mean, you’re prettier, but, you've, uh, got some of his features, and I’m sure your dad looking up at me with those blue eyes wouldn't shoot straight at my heart,” he struggled. How the tables have turned, she thought, smirking up at him.

“Bucky? These eyes shoot straight at your heart?”

“Confirmed kill, doll.” A shy smile and dark blush crept across her dimpled cheeks. She wanted to pull him into a deep kiss, feel his stubble against her chin, his strong hands ghosting over the small of her back. Shit, his lips even looked really soft.

“Hey? Still with me?” She got caught staring at his mouth. Shit.

“Yeah, yes. What were you saying?” Whoops.

“I wanted to know where I shot you. And to apologize.” The majority of that interaction had been put out of her mind. Had it been anyone other than Steve asking for her help, she would’ve told them to pound sand. But for him, she'd move mountains. Or try to, at least.

“Oh, yeah, don't mention it. Don't do it again, but don't feel bad about it,” she began while unbuttoning her shirt dress. She pushed the collar open, revealing her ivory smooth decolletage, marred by an angry red scar. The ex-assassin sucked air through his teeth at the sight of it. It was so close to her neck.

“Tris, I..”

“Don't mention it. Besides, you were about two seconds from being shot yourself. But you spun and saw me. Got me here and across my left bicep.” Sad eyes danced over her exposed skin. Tentatively, he ran his fingers across the bullet's entry point above her collarbone. “So, really, it’s a good thing you shot me. Otherwise, I don't think you'd be in my kitchen with me right now.”

Bucky looked down and smiled, running a curled piece of her hair through his fingers. He was so handsome when he smiled like that. Tris thought back to the old Hollywood, silver screen kisses and imagined how perfect he would have been for those. Handsome and debonair, pulling some dame in close and stealing the air right from her lungs with a passionate kiss. Like Clark Gable, or something.

“Dance with me?” He lifted his gaze back to her face, pushing the curl behind her ear.

“Yes,” she whispered, slightly awestruck. Very rarely could she be struck this dumbfounded, but Bucky Barnes certainly did it.

“Music?”

“OH. Right.” She fumbled in her dress pocket, digging out her phone. Rosemary Clooney's dulcet voice filled the kitchen and with it, Bucky's metal hand settled just above her backside and pulled her close. Gracefully, he spun them around the kitchen, lightly swaying to the music. He had absolutely no right to be handsome and this sweet. Her right hand sat at the base of his neck, mindlessly rubbing small circles into his skin. The space between them felt too far, even after Bucky pulled her closer yet.

“Tris,” he whispered like a prayer, his breath washing over her neck. She pulled away slightly to look in his steely eyes.

“Kiss me,” she breathed. And he did, slow and thoroughly. Not at all as rough as she imagined he would. His short stubble scraped against her chin and it felt like lightning was coursing through her body. He brought her hand still in his up to his chest, where he released her grip and she instantly ran her fingers across the firm muscle. Gun calloused fingers cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. The doctor moaned into the kiss, smiling against his lip before he pulled away.

“Wow,” she purred, eyes opening and unfocused. “Don't ever stop.”

“I’d never dream of it.” Bucky laughed hoarsely, pulling her in for another kiss, this one less nerve-wracking than the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the dancing really starts. This chapter is just pure sin and I'm not sorry.

Unhurried, soft kisses were shared as he walked her backwards to lean against the white linoleum counter. Tris's smooth hands snaked around his shoulders; one side stretched the grey waffle-knit of his henley over taut muscles, the other side rumpled over the adamantium plates whirring as he kneaded her hips to pull himself closer to her. He smelled faintly of bergamot and cedar. A touch of laundry detergent lingered on him, too, and everything was intoxicating. Tristana drank in everything about this fascinating man, eagerly awaiting whatever happened next.

Slick metal fingers dipped between her torso and the belt of her shirt dress, running gently underneath her ribcage. A quiet moan slipped from her and she felt Bucky smile against her plush lips before pulling away. She opened her eyes to see him gazing down at her with lust-filled eyes and kiss-bitten lips. She had to bite back another moan as he drew his hand from her belt and settled both of them above her backside. Rosemary's song finished with a gentle piano flourish that flowed seamlessly into a slow Mel Tormé song.

“I’m so lucky you didn't shoot me,” Bucky teased.

“I’m so lucky you’re a terrible shot,” she retorted, nipping playfully at his bottom lip. This resulted in a low growl from the ex-assassin, and his hands cupped her bottom, lifting her to set her on the counter. There was a heat behind his cool, blue eyes as his broad hands roamed up the outside of her toned legs.

“Do you really think you can say those things and get away with it, doll?” Tris bit her lip again, watching him like prey watches a predator, knowing they're pinned.

“God, I fuckin' hope not,” she breathed, grabbing his collar and pulling him into another kiss. This one was bruising and passionate, urging her towards the edge of the counter, spreading her knees to allow Bucky yo stand closer to her. Slowly, cautiously, he ghosted his hands underneath the skirt of her dress, lifting the stiff fabric over her thighs. The cloth stayed draped over her core, but only because Bucky had it pinned between himself and the counter. He gripped her firm thighs and smiled in approval. Tris ran her fingers through his dark, silky hair, slightly gripping to hold him in place for her tongue to slip into his mouth. She couldn't believe she was making out with the Winter Soldier in her kitchen.

“Shit, you're killing me. You've been killing me, I want you so bad,” he rasped into her mouth, still desperately running his hands over her legs. She kissed him once more, and gently pushed him away from the counter. That’s when she noticed his erection straining against his tight jeans.

“How badly do you want me, Bucky?” she purred, languidly slipping his belt off his hips. “Bad enough you'd take me right here, right now, in my kitchen?” Her hands ran inside the inside of his shirt, feeling his carved abs, that were just as magical as she thought they’d be. The ex-assassin pulled the shirt over his head unceremoniously and Tris swallowed hard. “Bad enough to make me scream? Bad enough you don't care if Steve hears us?” She unbuttoned her dress to the top of her belt, exposing her toned stomach. The belt was discarded next, tossed into the quickly growing pile of clothes.

“Doll, I’d fuck you right in front of Steve right now,” he hissed, pushing the dress off her shoulders and fumbling with the buttons that held it on her hips. She chuckled, grabbing his hands to still them.

“Here, let me. Take off your jeans, Sargeant,” she said, kissing him quickly before she undid a couple more buttons. The thick fabric fell to the floor and pooled around her t-straps, leaving her in a lacy black bra and thong. Bucky has toed off his boots and his jeans were lowered to his mid-thigh, as he stopped to take in her beautiful figure. Tris noticed immediately that he had stopped and she stepped forward, closing the gap between them.

“Like whatcha see, handsome?” Her fingers traced along the elastic of his boxer briefs, deftly avoiding where he wanted her hands most.

“You're beautiful. You’re beyond beautiful, fuck, Tris..” he trailed off, rolling his hips into her touch. He was desperate. It was hot.

“Please, babe, I wanna make you feel so good..” His words were dripping with a combination of lust and neediness, and she rewarded him for asking so politely. Across the tip of his hardened length, she ran the pad of her thumb, a bead of precum soaking into the fabric. Her other hand lightly snapped the elastic before easing the undergarment down his thick thighs to set with his jeans. His erection bobbed freely for a moment, and she licked her lips. He felt so good in her hand, silky, warm skin with the touch of slickness from the precum leaking. Bucky leaned forward again, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses up her neck and work at opening her bra. Occasionally, he would curse under his breath when Tris would run a finger over his slit, smearing fluid across his head.

“Ha- gotcha!” he exclaimed triumphantly, sliding the lace down her arms. She smirked up at him when his hands cupped her breasts, stopping to roll a perky nipple between his thumb and middle finger. Heat pooled in her lower belly, desperately ready for Bucky to ravage her. She pumped her hand up and down his cock a couple more times, and then held him still. She leaned back just far enough to allow Bucky to see her slip her other hand inside her panties.

“Oh my god,” he hissed.

“I’m so wet for you, Buck. I need you to fill me." Her voice stayed level, airy, even. Under the surface, a violent storm churned, driving her crazy for the super soldier. His hands left her breasts and trailed down her sides to the lace waistband of her underwear.

“Your wish is my command, doll,” he said, ripping the underwear into shreds and watching them fall to the floor. Her fingers were still buried in her folds, and that visual was nearly enough to kill him. He walked her back to the counter again and slowly dropped to his knees in front of her. Those bright blue eyes looked up at Tris as he pulled her hand away. A string of her arousal stretched between her core and finger, making Bucky curse again. The grip he had around her wrist tightened as he brought his mouth to her fingers to lick them clean. Now, it was her turn to curse under her breath.

“Oh, fuck,” she rasped. He smiled and cocked a brow before floating his tongue through her folds. When he reached her clitoris, he circled it with his tongue, making Tris drop her head back and moan wantonly. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined this happening. Her clit was sucked into his soft, pink lips and she bucked against his face.

“Jesus, Bucky,” the doctor panted, burying a hand in his thick, dark hair to guide his mouth off of her dripping cunt. “please, baby, I need you to fill me up. Fuck me hard, please.” Even if she wanted to, she wouldn’t have been able to get out another word before he stood, capturing her lips in his. His throbbing cock jutted against her tummy, smearing more precum in its wake. He turned her around to face the counter, and she leaned forward, her elbows resting on the top and her backside presented to him.

“Fuck, doll, you're perfect,” he said, trailing his metal hand up the curve of her spine. “So, fuckin' beautiful.”

Tris felt him lining himself up with her entrance, slowly dragging the head of his cock through her glistening core, relishing in the look of her slick covering him.

“Bucky..” she whined, begging him to push his way inside her. And he did. She groaned lewdly when he buried himself, and Bucky gasped and looked up at the ceiling. She stretched around him beautifully, fitting together like they were designed with the other in mind.

“You good?” he asked, leaning forward to kiss across her right shoulder blade, avoiding the dark scar he caused just above her left one.

“So good, hhh, you feel so good inside me, Buck, oh god,” she rasped, rolling her hips in tight circles, feeling him press against her velvety walls.

“Good,” he growled, snapping his hips firmly against her ass, making her cry out in pleasure. He pulled almost all the way out, and snapped back in before setting the pace. Steadily, he pumped in and out, Tris gasping with every thrust. He may be nearly 100 years old, but he still had it. All of it, and then some. Gaining momentum, he gripped her waist and deepened his thrusts, pounding mercilessly into her cervix.

Slack-jawed and surrounded by the cacophony of skin hitting skin, all the doctor could do was feebly push her hips back to meet his and sing praises. The wet friction of Bucky's hard cock moving back and forth, back and forth inside her was enough to make her forget everything that she had spent the last 15 years studying.

“Oh my god, right there, aah, ah!” Her volume had increased considerably in the time it had taken him to fall into his breakneck speed. His warm, metal hand snaked around her front, guileful and unforgiving, to wind tight circles over her swollen clit.

“Y-yeah, god, yeah, Tris..” he growled behind her, planting hasty kisses on her back. “Gonna come..”

“Insi-ide me. I’m on the pill,” she managed, between powerful thrusts.

“Fuck yeah.” He doubled his efforts on her clit, pressing down masterfully. The heat pooling in her belly began at a simmer. It had held at a rolling boil while he pounded into her. Currently, it was threatening to boil over.  
One, two, three more rough snaps of his hips, and her climax ripped through her, making her cry out in ecstasy.

“Buckyy! Aah, ah, oh my god!” There was no way Steve didn't hear that. Her soaked pussy clenched down hard, milking his orgasm in white-hot ribbons of his come. He came with a short groan and his right hand grasped tightly onto her waist. He rolled lazily into her as the last waves of her climax pulsated around his cock and a mixture of their shared arousal.

“Jesus, doll. That was.. I'm.. you're amazing,” he punctuated the sentence with another kiss to her shoulder before pulling himself put of her with a wet squelch. She straightened her back, legs shaking from her climax and turned to face him. He pushed his hair off his forehead, damp with a thin sheen of sweat.

“I think you're amazing, too,” she rasped, pulling him into a kiss. They intertwined, his hands wrapped around the small of her back and her arms looped around his neck. Bucky moaned with the kiss and pulled away to look at her, running his hands up and down her back.

“Mmm. What would you bet we woke up Steve?” he teased, smirking at her.

“I guarantee we woke him up,” she chuckled, “but he did tell me he was trying to set us up, so it's his own fault, right?” This earned a quick laugh from the ex-assassin as he pushed a curl over her shoulder.

“Honestly, he would probably love knowing how right he was about this. He's always loved being told he's right.”

“We should go upstairs to continue to prove him right.” Bucky lifted his eyebrows at her suggestion. “We can prove him right over, and over, and over..” she whispered, running her hand back to his chest and walking her fingers down his torso.

“Hmm. Well, I’m convinced we should. For Steve's ego.”

“Right. Not because we enjoy it, or anything.” Tris exaggerated an eyeroll.

“God, never. Remember: I’m a military man, so I don't enjoy anything. But if I did, I'd enjoy the sounds you made when I had you stretched around my cock, doll,” he growled, his lips brushing the shell of her ear lasciviously.

“A pity, really,” she retorted, her breath ghosting over his chest as the pressed back together. He smiled, trailing hot kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. “C'mon, we gotta go right now, or I'll demand you fuck me in the kitchen again.”


	3. Chapter 3

The six pack of beer sat abandoned on the table with 2 empty bottles as the pair practically ran up the stairs. Reaching the top of the first flight, Bucky pinned Tris against the wall, kissing her soundly and grinding his body against hers in a primal display of lust.

“Mmf, Buck, not in the hallway,” she giggled against his mouth as his metal hand grasped a breast and the other ghosted over her side, tickling slightly. “My room is just around the corner.”

He kissed her lips again before lifting her and wrapping her bare legs around his waist. He kissed the valley between her breasts and her pussy clenched instinctively, squeezing out a considerable amount of come against his abs. Tris praised the super soldier serum, feeling his hardened length bob against her ass as he walked. 

Her bedroom was fairly large, for a three-decker that had been converted to a single family house. The queen sized bed was centered beneath a row of windows and a vintage, metal headboard. A stack of books sat on each nightstand, bookended by matching, yellow table lamps. A dresser, a wooden vanity, and a velvet, magenta chair inhabited the rest of the space. She was thankful for the bit of buffer between her room and the room in which Steve was staying. Of course, she didn't care if he knew about it, after all, but she didn’t want him to know exactly how many strokes it took to get them each off.

He sat her gently on the edge of the bed. The moonlight reflected off his metal arm, which had begun pumping his cock at some point, and the dribble of their mess on his belly. He looked absolutely divine, and Tristana was breathless. She stood from the bed, only to kneel in front of the ex-assassin. Their eyes met, and with a long, broad stroke of her tongue, she licked up his abs, cleaning the mess of seed and arousal.

“What a sight..” He held her chin as she licked the remaining slick from her lips.

“It gets better,” she quipped, kissing along his cut abdomen, getting closer and closer to his rock hard erection. Tris wrapped her hand around him, running her thumb back and forth over his foreskin teasingly. He could feel her hot breath washing over his length before she licked a solid stripe up from the base of his penis.

“G-goddamn, doll,” he muttered when her hot, wet mouth engulfed his tip. She traced around his cock with a flat, sloppy tongue, before taking him further into her mouth. “Christ, don't stop.”

She huffed a self-satisfied breath from her nose as she continued to take him in and out of the back of her throat. Bucky whined when she released him with a lewd pop, a string of saliva still connecting her mouth to his shaft. Playfully, she smirked up at him with swollen, pink lips, knowing exactly when she was doing. Before he could protest, Tris had taken his entire cock in her mouth and down her throat. Bucky couldn’t keep his hands off of her. Cool metal cupped her cheek and his other hand gathered her hair from the back of her neck. He bucked and thrust gently into her throat, saliva running freely from her mouth, dripping down her chin and throat.

Instinctively, she swallowed around him, choking back a gag. A throaty groan reverberated from his chest adoringly, and she glanced up at him. Tears streaked her cheeks black with cheap mascara. Bucky ran his metallic thumb over her cheekbone, wiping up a tear. Tris hummed appreciatively around him, vibrating her throat around his cock. He bit his lip and furrowed his brow, pace never faltering with his efforts. Her jaw hung slack as he pumped himself in and out of her mouth. Both hands were buried in her dark hair, holding tightly, but not enough to hurt her.

“Fuck, Tri-iiis, god, I’m gonna come,” Bucky growled, her hand cradling his testicles. “You’re, hnng, oh god.. fuck.” With a grunt, he came. She pulled back and opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue so he could watch her catch the white ropes. A slick patch of her own arousal dripped down her thighs, and she shifted uncomfortably in an attempt to gain some friction. The ex-assassin came down from his high feeling like he was floating a foot and a half above the floor. That feeling was fleeting, because when he looked back at the doctor on her knees in front of him, slowly lapping at the head of his cock and killing him with those pretty slate blue eyes, it was replaced with pure, unadulterated, carnal lust. He untangled his finger from her hair and helped her stand.

“I told you it got better,” she giggled, leaning into his chest. His hands trailed down her back, starting at her shoulders and following the sway of her spine. They came to rest on the top of her firm backside.

“Y'know, not that I doubted you for a second,” he kissed her hair, “but I didn't think it'd be that good.” A warm chuckle vibrated in his chest.

“I’m full of surprises, sugar,” she said, punctuating the sentence with a sharp grab to his buttocks. He released his embrace and watched her slink to the side of the bed, her hips swaying lasciviously. She laid back on the grey quilt and ran her hands down her body, over her breasts, nipples stiffening at the touch.

“You’re gonna be full of something else, if you keep that up,” he warned, leaning against the metal footboard of the bed. He cool eyes raked up her toned legs, settling on the glossy spot on her thighs. Tris noticed right away and brought a hand to her core, rubbing and spreading herself for Bucky to see. He palmed his semi-hard cock and breathed heavily.

“Kinda the point, babe,” she smirked, dipping her fingers inside. He muttered something under his breath and Tris propped herself up on her elbow. “So, are you gonna come fuck me or do I have to do this all alone?” Two thin fingers disappeared, sliding effortlessly into her cunt.

“Bucky, I need you, hng, I need you inside me. F-fuck,” she whined, eyes slipping shut as she kept pumping her digits in and out, curling them against her most sensitive spot. Her other hand rolled a nipple between her fingers languidly, and Bucky groaned at the sight. The bed dipped under his weight when he moved over her. His metal hand had cooled in the room, and when he pressed it to her waist, goosebumps spread over her body like wildfire and she gasped.

“Let me,” he whispered, gently pulling her hand away from her sex. The loss of fullness made her grumble, but it was quickly replaced by the cool metal she shivered at moments ago. His cybernetic arm whirred and clicked as his fingers scissored inside her walls. The feel of the metal inside her was indescribable. Her hips arched off the bed when he added a third finger. They worked in unison, drawing lazy stripes across her g spot. Bucky watched her with adoration, wondering why Steve had been hiding her from him this whole time. Stars flashed behind her eyelids as she neared her orgasm, but she tensed.

“Stop. Stop, stop.” Bucky immediately withdrew his fingers and pulled away from her body, fearing she had come to her senses and wanted nothing to do with him. Ex-HYDRA, ex-assassin, still a very capable killing machine. “What? Don't look at me like that. I just want to come around your dick,” she chuckled, noticing the concern plastered all over his face.

He exhaled a breathe he very well knew he was holding and crawled up the bed so they’d be face to face. Tris cupped his face in her hands and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. When the kiss broke, he looked down at her with hazy eyes. Her dark hair was splayed out over the pillow, circling her head like a halo. Her legs wrapped around his waist once he lined himself up with her cunt. He pressed into her, her silky walls stretching to accommodate his girth.

“Jesus Christ, that's something I'd never get tired of,” he hissed. “You're so tight, Tris, so fucking good.” Bruising kisses were peppered down her neck and across her clavicle, certainly some of them would be leaving dark hickeys. She ran her fingers through his thick hair and circled her hips underneath him.

“Good, hnn, ‘cause I want you to get it anytime you want,” Tris rasped. He took that as good a cue as any to start easing back out of her, only to snap back in. She groaned when he bottomed out in her, brushing the head of his cock against her cervix.

“Anytime I want, doll?” he teased in her ear, his breath ghosting over her neck and making her shiver. Searing hot kisses locked onto her pulse point, very obviously working to mark her neck. He drew almost all the way out of her core before slamming back inside.

“Nngh.. uh-huh.” Her grasp on the English language loosened considerably with the ex-assassin on top of her, slowly pounding into her hot, wet cunt.

“Use your words.” His leisurely pace was driving her wild. Long, languid strokes in and out, feeling everything so thoroughly, she was on the edge of frustrated tears.

“Yes!” He stopped altogether, making her whimper.

“Yes, what?” She would have been willing to bet money he just used the Winter Soldier voice.

“Oh, fuck, yes, sir!” The enthusiastic, airy response was rewarded with a smug snarl.

“Good girl.” He lifted her right leg to rest it on top of his shoulder and she whined at the deepened thrusts. “Hang on tight.”

She dug her fingers into his shoulders, both to hold on for dear life, and to draw him closer. He thrust into her relentlessly and watched her come undone. A thin sheen of sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down over his sharp cheekbones. He was devastatingly handsome to begin with, but like this, under the distant streetlights pouring into her room, firm determination painted on his face, fighting off an orgasm, Tris figured he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. The impending climax pooled in her belly like liquid fire and Bucky could see her catching flames.

“Go ahead, Tris,” he rasped, kissing the inside of her leg. “I'm right behind you.”

“Bucky-yy, Bucky, oh my god, ah, ahh!” Her back arched from the bed as she writhed against his defined abs. She scratched her short nails down his back, ultimately causing his undoing. Her velvety walls milked him, his climax coating her twitching cunt. He pushed as deep inside her as he could, and shuddered.

“Hnn, god, fuck,” he muttered, his jaw tensing with the rest of his body. He grabbed her hips, burying himself as deep as he could, and she winced at the pressure against her already punished cervix. Exhausted, he lowered her legs and laid down on top of her, face settled on her sternum. His breathing leveled out before hers did, and he planted easy kisses over her chest before pulling out of her. She watched him hold himself above her, running his hand over her cheek. The smile was involuntary, but she wouldn’t have stopped it, even if she wanted to.

“Beautiful.” His lips met hers, only briefly, before he sat up. “Bathroom's through there, right? Let me get you a washcloth.”

Words were gone, so she nodded her head silently.  
“I'll be right back.”

Tris sighed with a dumb, dreamy expression. She imagined the smile was permanent, at this point. She heard him fumble around in the en suite, and mumble a curse under his breath after what she assumed were a few bottles fell to the wood floor. A goofy, lopsided grin settles comfortably on his face as he walked victoriously through the door.

“Thus returns the conquering hero,” she teased. Bucky exaggerated a victorious strut and cocky smile for a few steps before rejoining her on the bed. “Thank you, baby.” The warm cloth was ran over her thighs, wiping up any mess left behind. He smiled at her, shooting her a quick wink before turning to toss the soiled cloth onto the top of her hamper. The worn quilt was pulled up over the pair, a comfortable silence settling between them as Tris curled into his right side. His muscular chest acted as a pillow under her head and his calloused fingers followed the shape of her ribcage.

“You are more than welcome to stay with me tonight, but, if, uh,” she paused. “If you'd be more comfortable, there's another bedroom at the end of the hall. If, uh, you'd prefer, that is. I’d prefer you stay, but it's your call, Buck. I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you into staying, or anything.. That’d be weird.” A nervous chuckle broke her stress ramble, and Bucky pulled her body closer to his.

“I think I’m good here.” She smiled against his chest and snaked her arm across his torso.

“Good.” She couldn’t see his smile match hers. They may have just had sex, more than once, but the fact that he might actually like her, made her heart jump with excitement. Of course, he may be on the run, but the thought that this could be more than just a one-night tryst, made her nervous and excited. What would Steve say? To either of them? Was Bucky the type of guy to kiss and tell? Did it really matter if he was? No, she decided, it didn't.

The feel of his metal fingers intertwining with her thin, soft hands coaxed her back into the moment, calming her racing thoughts with its barely-there vibrations. The doctor grinned to herself at his touch, letting the uncertainty and the pile of their clothes in the kitchen be tomorrow's problems.


End file.
